<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get better by Tsuki (Tsuki_Taiyo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060959">Get better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Taiyo/pseuds/Tsuki'>Tsuki (Tsuki_Taiyo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Martyr [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discord Murder Party (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Taiyo/pseuds/Tsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seems darker somehow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Martyr [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their actors and Internet Remix.</p><p>Have fun ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Hailey, you’re gonna make it back and have a wonderful life.”</em>
</p><p>The room is dark. Everything is dark. Or at least it seems so. Hailey doesn’t really know or particularly care. Her blanket is a warm weight across her shoulders. Curled up as she is it helps grounding her. Keeping her mind from flying off to the darkest corners of her mind. She did make a promise after all.</p><p>
  <em>“If Kate gives you another chance, you hold her tight with both arms.”</em>
</p><p>Keep trying and working until she gets out of the Void and back to Kate. To give her a hug and never let her go. Because Yugo couldn’t do that anymore. Hailey pulls her knees up further under her chin, the blanket closer around her shoulders. If she makes it out of the Void at all. After all, they lost Yugo… <em>We lost…</em></p><p>A tiny whimper falls from her lips. No, this was definitely not how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to concentrate on the positive sides. Like seeing her friends at the bar again. <em>In a few days. Just a few short days. Not to worry</em>. Then to beat Murder God. <em>Somehow. Probably. Vincent will think of something, right?</em> And then out of the Void back to Kate. Hope, she’ll take her back. Hope, she got the tuition money. <em>Hope, hope, hope…</em></p><p>Hailey ducks her head under the blanket. All-encompassing darkness that should be helpful. Darkness. Like the dark sky above the island at the altar, like their night phases in the Games, like the universe the Black Stars aspired to build.</p><p>No, darkness is not the way to go.</p><p>Without really thinking about it, Hailey shoots out of bed towards the light switch. Bright light floods her room. It blinds her momentarily. She can’t see. Not really. Dots dance across her vision in abstract shapes. Something trembles against her thighs. No, not something. Her hands. At her sides. They tremble terribly. Fuck.</p><p>Hailey’s eyes dart across her room. She spots Mario Kart, lying abandoned where she last left it after Yugo, the Ankle Biter, Ezra and she had played it. Tommy had come in to watch as well. It was such a nice time, so much fun amidst the general chaos that was the Void.</p><p>
  <em>No. No, no, no, no. No!</em>
</p><p>Before she can process it, Hailey lunges back across the room and under the covers. Knees back under her chin, blanket drawn over her head, eyes firmly shut. No use in darkness. No use in light either. Nothing is helping. Nothing at all. At the moment, she would prefer the catatonic state of shock to her heart jackrabbiting out of her chest.</p><p>
  <em>“Even children must learn that actions have consequences. Even actions taken with good intentions.”</em>
</p><p>Another image overlays the beach under dark skies. Another time. Another tearful gathering. She remembers the police officer ring at their door. His face apologetic, tone soft. And her world had shattered into a collection of colorful pieces. Disjointed moments of her mother nodding solemnly, disappearing behind her door. Family members appearing and disappearing.</p><p>A large room. Flowers overflowing over a grave. Colorful, beautiful like nothing ever should be again. At least it felt like it. Speeches about what a great man he was and what a loss his demise had been. Wishes for the family and his friends to find peace. Her mother by her side. Forced calm radiating off of her. No one would say anything, ask how they felt. Why would they? It was very obvious. Otherwise they wouldn’t be here. At a funeral.</p><p>Hailey remembers Kate coming up to her some time afterwards. Wrapping her in a warm hug without a single word. They just stayed like that for… however long that was. Hailey doesn’t recall the exact words Kate started mumbling into her hair. Just the calming presence of her oldest friend.</p><p>
  <em>“A man who wants nothing more than to leave the world better than he found it.”</em>
</p><p>Yugo deserved better. He deserved to go back to his husband and adopt Thorin. The Ankle Biter loves him, looks to him as a father figure already. Hailey shoves her face between her knees, falling on her side. Just a little while longer. They are going to fight the bitch and avenge Yugo. With more success this time. Or maybe at least more successful than Link against Ganon. No more time loops like Doctor Strange.</p><p>But not just yet. For now, Hailey feels drained and tired. For now, the half-darkness beneath her blanket feels nice to curl up and clear her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>